Insane Meets Hogwarts
by Metamorphagus Katie Weasley
Summary: This is the story of what happens when Hogwarts' has a group of friends  with members from every house  that discover the Room of Requirement. Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

The Sorting

Minerva McGonagall looked at the sorting list. Preparing to recite that list as usual, she cleared her throat.

"Chang, Austin," Professor McGonagall announced. The boy sat on the stool to have the sorting hat put on his head. Melina, his sister had told him there was nothing to worry about, so naturally he wasn't worried. All of his family gets put in Ravenclaw. Cho, his mother, did. Melina did. And now it was time to see if he would.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat bellowed. Beaming, Austin sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Melina. Melina introduced him to her friend Ellie Mellark, a third year.

The applause ended and students turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Dursley, Michael"

Michael, a muggle born and a firm hater of wizards, was still trying to convince himself that this was a nightmare. His father, Dudley Dursley, had spent all of Michael's life telling him how awful wizards were. Then he got his letter.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted immediately.

"Yeah! Michael's a Hufflepuff!" he shouted. _Well, if this is a dream_, he thought, _Michael better make the best of it._

"Emosewa, Katie"

A girl with short brown hair in pigtails ran over from the back shyly. She was adopted by muggles as a baby. Her parents knew nothing of her magical abilities, so she felt rather out of place at Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, startling Katie, who'd been trying not to pay attention. Katie sat down next to a tall boy who introduced himself as Anthony Ringall.

Meanwhile, Billie Otos had stared wide-eyed when he heard Katie's name called. He never expected his best muggle friend (who apparently wasn't a muggle) to come to Hogwarts.

"Granger, Jamie"

Jamie was Hermione Granger's niece, daughter of Hermione's brother Hermes. She was determined to make her aunt proud.

"Ravenclaw!"

Jamie took a seat across from Austin, where she met Garrison Lestrange.

"Hagrid, Maggie"

Beaming, short Maggie ran over to the hat and waved at her father. Rubeus Hagrid had ended up falling in love with a midget. When Maggie was born she left him for a toad. It was heart breaking for Hagrid, who ended up marrying Madame Maxime.

"Hufflepuff!"

Maggie grinned and skipped to her table, sitting next to Michael.

"Jordan, Max"

As Lee Jordan's son, Max was a trouble maker. From his mom's side, he got a touch of evil. His mom? Pansy Parkinson.

"Slytherin!"

Max sat next to a short blond kid named Simon Lestrange. He was Garrison Lestrange's twin brother.

"Otos, Billie"

Billie was a musical child. He stashed four of the smaller instruments he played in his suitcase. Of course, Katie was just as surprised by his name being called as he was by hers.

"Gryffindor!"

Billie sat down next to Katie. They started talking about neither of them telling the other about Hogwarts right away.

"Potter, Jessica"

The redheaded daughter of Ginny and Harry ran over to the sorting hat. She was scared she might end up in Slytherin because of the pranks she occasionally (constantly) pulled on her younger siblings.

"Gryffindor!"

She sat across from Katie. The two had a lot in common and became friends right away.

"Warbucks, Sophie"

Sophie blushed and walked over to the sorting hat. She was terrified to go to Hogwarts.

"Hufflepuff!"

Relieved, Sophie sat next to Maggie. Instantly, they became friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovering the Room of Requirement

_ Two years later…_

Maggie, Sophie, Jessica, Katie, and Melina were exploring Hogwarts as usual. Somehow, Melina and Katie had gotten them lost in a hallway.

"And now we're lost and it's all your fault!" Jessica screamed, finishing her angry monologue, at Katie.

"It was an accident!" screamed Katie, "I just want food!" she was pacing back and forth, pigtails flopping angrily.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT WAS THAT?" Maggie screamed, jumping.

"What was what?" asked Sophie, shorter than Maggie and with brown hair in a ponytail.

"A door. It just appeared. Look."

"What is this?" Jessica yelled.

"I dunno," Katie said. She walked into the room.

"THERE'S FOOD!" she screamed. Sophie, Maggie, Melina, and Jessica followed her into the room.

"Wow. Mac and cheese for you people and pizza for me. Woo-hoo," Jessica said sarcastically. Katie replied by sticking out her tongue.

"We need to remember this place," Melina decided.


End file.
